Viva la Vida
by Simarilaty
Summary: 'Mommy, mommy' I whisper as I squeeze her in her arm. She doesn't answer. 'Please wake up.'
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue. **

**Christian at the age of four. **

* * *

''Mommy, mommy'' I whisper as I squeeze her in her arm. She doesn't answer.  
''Please wake up.'' But she doesn't. Why won't she answer me? I sit down angrily. Why can't she just wake up? I'm so hungry.

''Fuck! What the fuck?'' That voice, that's the bad man! The man who always hits mommy. Terrified I hide underneath the dining table. He's so tall, and looks so strong. I hold my breath, afraid he might see me. He used to hit her, hard. Suddenly he notices me. ''Hey kiddo, get here.'' He scolds at me. My eyes widen and I crawl further under the table. The man rolls his eye. ''Well, good luck out here than.'' He laughs and then walks away.  
I feel relieved after he is gone. He didn't harm me or mommy.  
When I'm sure he is actually gone I slowly walk towards mommy. She isn't breathing. No.. that can't be. I put my arms on her shoulders and starts pushing her. She doesn't move. ''Mommy, please.'' I cry. ''Please wake up, don't leave me alone.''  
I try and I try, but she doesn't respond. Tired and hungry I lay down next to her and put my head on her belly, my arms wrapped around her. My tears are all gone and I'm out of energy.

''Mommy..'' I sob and then I slowly sink into a deep sleep.

I start braiding her brown hair, still hoping she will wake up. It's been a few days since the bad man came by. Seems he can't use her anymore and just leaves us here. I sob and start to rub through my eyes.

I'm so hungry and thirsty, I really need food. I decide to stand up. Were did mommy leave the food in here? At least she's laying in the kitchen, so I don't have to leave her alone. I smile at her. I still want her to wake up.  
With al the strength left in my body I try opening the small refrigerator. As I pull it suddenly opens and I fall on my butt. In shock I stare at it, then crawl back up and get something out of it. Some fruit and a small bottle of water are stored in there.

I quickly grab them and start to eat and drink from it, untill it's all gone. I then lay down again next to her, my head on her belly and my arms wrapped around her. I will never let her go.

''Nooo!'' I scream as someone picks me up and gets me away from my mommy. I start kicking the man who holds me, but he won't met go. I start crying as he throws me over his shoulder and walks me out of the building. Before we leave I see how the men in the uniform are covering up my mommy. I sob.

''Goodbye Mommy''


	2. Chapter 2

**_CPOV._**

I gently stroke my fingers over her hand. It has been two weeks since Ana ended up in here, or so. I can't remember it that well. The only reasons I leave this room is to eat and for a quick shower.  
The only person I love.. and she's slipping away through my fingers. She was the one who taught me how to love someone. I shake my head. Why did I have to be so angry about her being pregnant, and why did I have to run to Elena? It was selfish of me to do, to leave her alone just like that.  
I squeeze my eyes together and a flashback from my past flashes by. I see my mother laying down on the floor. Confused I open my eyes. What the? Where did that come from? I haven't fell so lost about anyone since then, and now I do. I can not lose my Ana, It's just.. too much to think about.  
The vision of Hyde pops op in my head, him shooting her.. I will never be able to forget that anymore. We were too late, far to late. I can't even remember what happened afterwards. All I know is, from what Taylor told me, that I beat the living shit out of him after Ana shot him in the kneecap. She then fainted. It was Taylor that called the police and ambulance and then pulled me away from Hyde. He now is in the same hospital as Ana and in a critical condition after I beaten the living shit out of him. Luckily, for him at least, I don't know where he lies. He deserves to die and if I knew where he was, I would end him personally. Nobody hurts Ana, permit.

I growl and gently let go of Ana's hand, afraid I might hurt her because my thoughts. I look at her, trying to calm down. The doctor said they will wake her up tomorrow morning, but they don't know how she will be doing when she's out of her coma. They brought her in on themselves, so she could heal. Yet, nobody knows how she will be doing once out. The only thing we know is that the baby is doing fine.

It will be a huge relieve for her to know that I've accepted to be father, but yet.. I don't know if I'll do it right, if I will be good enough. And besides that, I don't even know if she wants to go on with me. I still don't know if she really wanted to leave me, or if she just said it to get the money for Mia's rescue.  
I would understand though, if she wanted to leave. I'm a horrible man. Slowly I shake my head, my thoughts are driving me crazy. It's time to grab something to eat and to get a shower at home.

After I ate something and got showered, I got back to the hospital.  
As usual I sit next to her in a chair, the place where I slept over the past two weeks. Being in the hospital makes me extremely tired, but I don't wanna leave her out of my sight. What if Hyde could get out of bed, out of police sight and kill her? I shiver at the thought and it's with that I fall asleep.

The next morning the doctor wakes me up, friendly tapping me on my shoulder. Sleepy I look at him, frowning. Why did he wake me? Oh wait.. They will try to get Ana conscious. All of a sudden I start to get nervous. This is the day I waited for, I will finally be able to hear her lovely voice again, to bear her in my arms and I will never let her go.

I slowly get out of the chair and start watching the doctor doing his stuff. I don't know what he actually does, but he's done quite fast. I frown. Perhaps I should become a doctor to, if it's that easy. He turns to me.

''She will wake up within a few hours. We will check now and then, but if she is awake before we are with her, please let one of us know.'' he says to me. I nod and he briefly lays his hand on my shoulder. ''I know what you are going through.'' He then disappears. Surprised I look after him. What was that all about?

I start to stare at Ana. Some of the tubes are disconnected and she now is only on an infusion. It prevents her from drying out. Perhaps I should give her something like that when we are back home, only then with food. I smirk at the thought.

When will she wake up? I start to get pissed. The man said a few hours, it's now 1 PM. What if something is wrong? Panic takes me over. They said there could be something wrong if they got her out of her coma. Hyde managed to shoot her in her neck and she lost a lot huge amount of blood, which could easily have led to oxygen deficiency to her brains. What if she never wakes up now they pulled her out of the coma? When I suddenly hear her groan, my heart skips a beat and I look at Ana immediately. What's wrong?


End file.
